A lιттle reѕpecт
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Gracias a ella estaba conociendo las mil y un maneras de romperle el corazón a un hombre.


_**A Little Respect**_

.

.

.

Ella enredaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera de Naruto, mientras ambos se fundían en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

Rápidamente la hizo entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta de esta.

-Aaah- el primer gemido de la noche hiso su presencia por parte de ella, al sentir la lengua de su acompañante en su oído.

Las manos de Sakura recorrían la espalda de él, subían y bajaban, arañaban y acariciaban. Era posesiva, él era suyo y de nadie más, les había ganado a todas las mujeres de la aldea y ahora él era su premio.

Sus manos se aferraban con posesión a la cintura de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola mas a él, sintiendo así el movimiento de sus pechos en su torso. Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Bajó de su oído a su garganta, podía sentir las vibraciones de sus gemidos y escucharlos como bellas melodías, todo esto en conjunto lo alentaban a seguir.

Sakura metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio. Palpo cada uno de sus músculos y fue ascendiendo hasta despojarlo de dicha prenda. Lo empujó sutilmente, ahora le tocaba a ella saborear su cuello. Empezó a besar este dejando pequeñas marcas rojas y un rastro de saliva a su camino. Su piel tenía un sabor salado que le gustaba. Siguió bajando por su pecho, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando cada centímetro de piel.

Sus manos iban un paso más a delante que ella, estas se encontraban en el comienzo de sus jeans, desabrochándolos lentamente, acariciando su zona púbica con suma sensualidad.

Naruto solo era espectador de semejante espectáculo que protagonizaba la Haruno. Tenía el abdomen húmedo y la respiración acelerada.

Sintió las manos de la joven en su miembro, acariciándolo, masturbándolo. Necesitaba sentirla más.

Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pelirrosa incitándola a que bajara más. Ella soltó una risa sonora pero aun así obedeció.

Bajó los pantalones del rubio completamente y se puso de rodillas. Podía ver el enorme bulto que ocultaba sus bóó la lengua por su labio inferior, gesto que no paso desapercibido por él.

Tomo el bóxer de cada lado y fue bajándolo paulatinamente, torturándolo.

Tomo el miembro de Naruto con ambas manos, estaba duro y ella se encargaría de que lo esté más. Empezó a acariciarlo, acercando su rostro lento.

Podía sentir la respiración de la pelirrosa en su pene y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera, eso y sentir sus manos cogiéndolo delicadamente, subiendo y bajando. Era todo una delicia de placer.

Pasó su lengua por la punta del miembro del rubio, lamió todo el contorno de este y luego se lo introdujo en la boca.

-Arg - gimió él.

Era demasiado, era una placentera tortura. Nuevamente cogió los cabellos rosados de su acompañante y empezó a guiarle el ritmo. Se suponía que hoy seria suya y al parecer la situación se había volteado, era ella quien tenía el control.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y un sonido gutural escapo de sus labios.

Sakura se puso de pie frente a él y lamió la comisura de sus labios.

_.Era simplemente sexy._

Empezó a besarla, sus lenguas jugaban en medio del beso.

Le quitó la camiseta y con ella el brasier. Se separó para poder observarla, era tan hermosa.

Sus manos rápidamente se apoderaron de sus senos, acariciándolos, estrujándolos y pellizcando su centro. Luego le siguieron sus labios, los cuales los besaron y succionaron sutilmente.

Con su cuerpo la guió hasta la cama, la tomó por la cintura y lentamente la fue recostando en esta.

El siguió con su tarea y fue descendiendo por su abdomen.

Se irguió frente a ella y la despojó de sus jeans y ropa interior. Verla acostada para él, sonrojada y totalmente desnuda, era la perdición hecha persona.

Cogió una de sus piernas y empezó a besar su tobillo mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro. Lenta y pausadamente fue bajando a su pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo, ingle.

-¡Ahh!-gimió ella sonoramente al sentir la mano de su acompañante acariciando su intimidad.

Introdujo un dedo en su ya húmeda entrepierna y empezó a meter y sacarlo dándole movimientos circulares. Sakura apretaba las sabanas con ambas manos y levantaba sus caderas pidiendo más fricción.

Él introdujo otro dedo en ella y acerco su rostro. Empezó a lamer todos sus fluidos y morder su ya hinchado clítoris.

Ella posó una de sus manos sobre los cabellos rubios de él y enredó sus piernas en su cuello atrayéndolo más a su intimidad. No tardo mucho en sentir tener un orgasmo seguido de unas pequeñas convulsiones.

-Ahh-gritó ella mientras corrientes de placer inundaban su cuerpo.

Dejo caer sus piernas a la cama y él se irguió nuevamente frente a ella.

Su rostro era todo un poema. Las mejillas sonrojadas con unas gotas de sudor, el cabello rosa alborotado y la boca entreabierta.

_.Seria suya._

Se acomodó sobre ella, posicionando sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo femenino e introdujo su miembro lentamente.

Quería disfrutar el momento

-Arg…ahh…Sasuke-dijo en un gemido.

Él Uzumaki sintió la ira correr por sus venas y se sintió como un tonto enojándose por eso. A quien quería engañar, ella lo amaba y él la había emborrachado.

Era un soberano cojudo.

-Más...ahh- decía ella entre gemidos

El rubio empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, no porque ella así lo pidiera, sino por la rabia que sentía.

Ahora entendía que de nada le servía tener su cuerpo y satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos sexuales, si no poseía su corazón.

Era un idiota y lo reconocía, pero ya estaba cansado de no lograr llamar su atención, de no ser su centro. Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y no encontraba razón coherente para que lo rechazara, su cabeza no quería encontrarla _¡Sasuke no lo era!_

-Más…Sasuke...ahh.

Dolía.

Gracias a ella estaba conociendo las mil y un maneras de romperle el corazón a un hombre.

-Ahh-gimieron sonoramente los dos, llegando así al clímax.

Él se acostó al lado de ella y esta se recostó en su pecho, abrazándolo, besándolo.

-Te amo-dijo ella con voz entrecortada por el cansancio o por el alcohol.

La odiaba por lo que hacía y se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

-Yo también-dijo él en un susurró.

Ella sonrió y se apegó más al cuerpo de su acompañante.

_.La había engañado._

Si él no era feliz, haría que ella si lo fuera.

Por lo menos por una noche.

* * *

Bueno, este es el el primer fic que escribo sobre esta pareja y espero que les haya gustado.

Queria aclarar un poco el final...con el " _la habia engañado" _no me refiero a que el no la amara, sino que ella creia que el era Sasuke y al decir _yo tambien _le hiso creer que Sasuke la amaba.

Sin más que decir...Gracias por leer :)

**_¿reviews?_**


End file.
